


Take The Pain Away

by Winga



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Because that's the way I roll, It's kind of romantic hurt/comfort humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Perry entered Dr Doofenshmirtz 'secret laboratory', but the device he found was not like those before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing's sacred. NOTHING. So I wrote this piece =) This is written after I watched the episode with Peter the Panda and listened to Missing My Nemesis for like a thousand times.

_"Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated."_

Perry the Platypus pushed the door open. Dr Doofenshmirtz had left it open knowing his nemesis should step in any moment. When Perry saw Doofenshmirtz standing in front of his new device, he stood still. He could see there was something in the device. There was no 'Beware - Doofrozenator' or 'Suckurbrain' sign to be seen but something very different.

'Take the pain away.'

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! I'm glad that you - for once- _did_ use the door."

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz looking confused. He didn't even realise that Doofenshmirtz had said anything. _What pain?_ he wanted to ask and was sorry for not being able to talk. For being a platypus. So he just stared at Doofenshmirtz and wished the Doctor would understand his silent words.

"The pain given by our strikes against each other, our hatred for so long," Doofenshmirtz explained. Perry stared at him in wonder, thinking that it was normal, spending so long time being one's nemesis you'd get to know the other, to understand their wordless sentences.

"Now, you might wonder, why I've built that. Well, I thought about you and me and got to a conclusion: there's more, there has to be. We were meant to be enemies but we were also meant to be something greater, something bigger, something like...like, well, like lovers."

Perry couldn't believe he'd heard right. Doofenshmirtz couldn't have said what he'd heard. Lovers. No, that couldn't be.

"Yes, I said lovers. I know it sounds weird, but well, as you know me... would I say that if I _didn't_ mean it?" Doofenshmirtz asked his voice sounding... hopeful? Perry wasn't sure anymore, not of anything. He would've sworn his nemesis had gone mad but then again, hadn't Doofenshmirtz always been mad? And besides, hadn't Perry always wished this would happen? He had felt so strongly about the man he stared right now.

"Oh, I wish you could speak and tell me how you feel! Can you write?" Perry nodded hastily and Doofenshmirtz gave him a pen and paper.

Perry started writing. _I, also, have known we were meant to be something more. And I now know why I felt so strongly about you. I-_

"You did?"

Perry nodded and continued writing. _I wish this would end our pain, make us complete. I mean, at least I've always felt somehow empty inside..._ Perry stopped and turned to face Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, so have I! I've felt I've got it all but am still missing something! I always kne-"

Perry cut Doofenshmirtz's sentence by jumping at him and kissing him. After a moment Doofenshmirtz understood what had happened and kissed the platypus back.

"Oh Perry, I've always needed this!"

Perry looked at the man with his eyes big and the Doctor knew he was to kiss the platypus until both of them had got rid of their pain.

 _The End_


End file.
